


in a trance

by onetimething



Series: dayeon fluff [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, just gay panicking dahyun, nayeon teasing her too much, twice knows dahyun b whipped for nayeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetimething/pseuds/onetimething
Summary: She barely registered what Nayeon was saying until she stood in front of her with her hands on her waist. She tiled her head questioningly before it turned to a smug smile.“See something you like, Dahyunnie?”Dahyun flustered at that. She felt eh blood rush to her face as she stuttered out an answer.“W—what?” She heard the girls snicker at her.“Did you hear what I said?”Dahyun cleared her throat embarrassedly. “O—of course I did!”Nayeon smirked down at her before plopping herself on the girl’s lap.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun
Series: dayeon fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047265
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	in a trance

**Author's Note:**

> cant rmbr when i wrote this but ye found it in my files

Dahyun watched in a trance as Nayeon practiced her dance move. The other girls were on break and that left Nayeon practicing alone. 

The girls were minding their won business in the room. Dahyun didn’t know what they were doing because her eyes never left Nayeon.

The way she moved, the way she smiled at her through the mirror and the way her hair looked so incredibly angelic when she twirled. Her senses filled with Nayeon and she didn’t mind it for a single bit.

She barely registered what Nayeon was saying until she stood in front of her with her hands on her waist. She tiled her head questioningly before it turned to a smug smile.

“See something you like, Dahyunnie?”

Dahyun flustered at that. She felt eh blood rush to her face as she stuttered out an answer.

“W—what?” She heard the girls snicker at her.

“Did you hear what I said?”

Dahyun cleared her throat embarrassedly. “O—of course I did!”

Nayeon smirked down at her before plopping herself on the girl’s lap. Dahyun let out a surprise noise, feeling her face heat up again. Nayeon looked sinfully hot with her hair disheveled messily.

The smirk on her lips were dangerous. Dahyun couldn’t help herself when she noticed how bright her eyes were.

Nayeon cupped her cheeks.

“Dahyunnie, you’re staring.”

“What? I—that’s—am not!” She sputtered. Mina chuckled beside her.

“Dahyun, your eyes haven’t wondered off anywhere but Nayeon.”

“Mina! I—you’re suppose to be on my side!”

Nayeon giggled on top of her. It was painfully adorable.

“It’s ok, Dahyunnie. I know I’m hot.” Nayeon grinned cheekily down at her.

Dahyun groaned at that.

“Shut up.” She mumbled out of embarrassment.

“Aw, you’re so cute!” Nayeon hugged her tight. Dahyun yelped slightly. Suddenly, softness engulfed her. Nayeon was hugging her head to her chest and she felt like she could combust right then and there.

The others cackled at the scene.

“Yah, Nayeon! Don’t kill her! We still need nine members!” Jihyo called out.

“She’s so adorable!” Nayeon grinned. She finally let the poor girl go. She watched Dahyun open her mouth to say something only to close it shut once more.

The girl couldn’t meet her eyes. Her heart was feeling so overwhelmed at the cuteness but she held back the squeal threatening to escape.

“How bout we get some food?” Momo broke the moment. Nayeon pouted when Dahyun immediately glanced at the Japanese girl and smiled.

“I’ve been craving some ramen.”

“Yah, Dahyun-ah. Why would you want food when I’m right here?”

To say Dahyun wanted the ground to swallow her whole would be an understatement.

“Ew, unnie! We’re still here!” Chaeyoung scrunched her nose. “Wait to flirt when you’re alone please.”

Dahyun, on the other hand, had stopped breathing. The fact that Nayeon was still sitting on her made her heart feel like bursting.

“We should get some ramen.” Dahyun cleared her throat, avoiding the older’s intense gaze.

Jeongyeon laughed at that. “Rejected!”

“Shut up, Yoo!”

“Make me grandma!”

That got Nayeon off her lap. The duo ran around the dance practice.

While the older girl was gone, Dahyun tried to get her breathing right. Her heart rate hadn’t calmed down and she cursed herself for it. She knew the older girl was a tease.

Mina smirked beside her. She nudged the pale girl.

“You enjoyed that didn’t you?”

“Enjoyed what?”

“Nayeon’s chest.”

Dahyun squeaked, attracting all the attention to her. Her pale face made her blush much more apparent. Her undignified look aimed at Mina brought out curiosity from the other girls.

“Mina, what did you say to Dahyun? She looks like she’s about to pass out.”

“I just said—“

“Mina unnie! Let’s go before the place gets too crowded!”

Dahyun pulled the girl up with her and ran to the door. The other girls were left baffled at the turn of events. Nayeon was pouting about how Dahyun was spending so much time with Mina.

“Oh, jelly jelly. Oh jelly jelly.” Jihyo sang when she walked passed Nayeon towards the door. The pout only got bigger.

She tsk quietly. She was going to make Dahyun hers eventually.


End file.
